1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses having an easily mountable temple unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of known eyeglasses 1 is shown to include a one-piece lens member 11 and a temple unit 12. The lens member 11 includes a viewing part 111 that has opposite left and right sides and upper and lower ends, and that is formed with a mounting hole 114 adjacent to the upper end, and two mounting parts 112 extending rearwardly and respectively from the left and right sides of the viewing part 111. Each of the mounting parts 112 of the lens member 11 is formed with a retaining recess 113. The temple unit 12 includes a curved connecting member 120 and a pair of temples 13. The connecting member 120 includes two end segments 122,124 respectively abutting against the side parts 112 of the lens member 11, and an intermediate segment 121 that is disposed frontwardly of the viewing part 111, that interconnects the end segments 122,124, and that is formed with an engaging tongue 123 which projects rearwardly therefrom and which extends through the mounting hole 114 in the viewing part 11. The temples 13 are respectively pivoted to the end segments 122,124 of the connecting member 120 through two hinges 126, each of which is formed with a protrusion 127 that is inserted into the retaining recess 113 in a respective one of the mounting parts 112 of the lens member 11.
Mounting of the temple unit 12 on the lens member 11 is conducted by inserting the protrusions 127 of the hinges 126 into the recesses 113 in the end segments 122,124 of the lens member 11 and subsequently pulling and bending the intermediate segment 121 of the connecting member 120 to dispose the intermediate segment 121 in front of the viewing part 111 of the lens member 11 and to permit engagement between the tongue 123 and the mounting hole 114 in the viewing part 111.
The conventional eyeglasses 1 are disadvantageous in that mounting of the temple unit 12 on the lens member 11 is inconvenient.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a pair of eyeglasses having a lens member and a temple unit that can be assembled to the lens member in a convenient manner so as to overcome the aforesaid disadvantage of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a pair of eyeglasses includes: a curved one-piece lens member having opposite front and rear faces, upper and lower ends, and opposite left and right sides interconnecting the upper and lower ends, the lens member being formed with an arcuate groove that extends between the left and right sides, that is disposed adjacent to the upper end, that is indented inwardly from the front face, and that has two opposite end portions, the lens member being further formed with left and right passages that are respectively disposed rearwardly and that are respectively aligned with the end portions of the arcuate groove, a left retention hole that is disposed between the left passage and the left side of the lens member, and a right retention hole that is disposed between the right passage and the right side of the lens member; and a temple unit including an elongated curved connecting member that has two end segments and an intermediate segment extending between and interconnecting the end segments, and a pair of temples respectively hinged to the end segments. Each of the end segments of the connecting member is formed with an engaging tongue that projects frontwardly therefrom. The end segments of the connecting member extend rearwardly through the end portions of the arcuate groove and the left and right passages in the lens member, respectively, so as to place the intermediate segment in the arcuate groove in the lens member. The engaging tongues of the end segments project frontwardly into and engage the retention holes in the lens member, respectively.